Star Wars: Callie's Story
by Piplup88908
Summary: Callie, an orphan, has been trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi for as long as she can remember; but what will she do when both her and her childhood friend, Luke Skywalker, are caught up in a battle that will decide the future of the galaxy? And who is the man with blue hair? Ryan belongs to PokemonJon100! Callie belongs to me! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney! Luke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the sun rose on Naboo, Padme Amidala walked out of a small building on the outskirts of the gungan lake. She began to walk towards the nearby city of Theed, followed by a golden human-like droid. In her arms was a basket.

The basket held a small baby that looked to be about two months old, with brown hair with streaks of blond already beginning to grow out of his head, and blue eyes. There was a note inside the basket, containing no more than a few letters spelling out the name: Ryan.

In truth, Padme had found out she had been pregnant with the child a few months prior, and had gone into hiding with nothing but a few cloths, credits, the golden droid, a medical droid, and a comlink for emergencies, as well as an excuse to the Republic of the need to go on a retreat to "calm her nerves of the Clone Wars".

Padme stopped in front of the small orphanage, and placed the basket down at the doors. The young senator felt a small tear streak down her cheek, as she felt that she would never see the child again.

"Rest young one; we will meet again." She whispered as she softly kissed the infant on his forehead. Padme stood up, rang the bell, and ran to hide. She saw the owner walk out, look around, and see the basket and its cargo. The lady picked it up, and looked around once more, before going back inside.

Padme turned to the droid, "Threepio, call for a ship. I'm ready to go."

_**2 Years Later…**_

A blue twi'lek named Raene Lightspace walked out of the orphanage with a 2 year old boy, careful to hide the lightsaber under her cloak. She had to be careful not to let anyone know the Jedi still roamed throughout the galaxy. It had been only two days since the Republic had fallen, and the Jedi were still being hunted. She had been on her way to the forest moon of Endor to live with the local Ewoks in secret, when she sensed a strong, yet young, Force presence come from the planet, and had found a small child with blue eyes and brown/blond hair.

The 2 year old had reminded her of her fallen comrade, Anakin Skywalker, before Darth Vader had taken her friend's life away.

~SW~

Bail Organa and Jedi Master Yoda landed a small ship on the moon of Yavin IV, searching for survivors of what some are calling the Great Purge.

"How are you sure that they would have survived? The Clones I saw at the Jedi Temple were not even holding back on the young padawan who had been trying to protect me."

"A child living in the Force, I sense. Find her, we must." The small Jedi answered. Obi-Wan Kenobi had told him that a Jedi was to be given his newborn Force sensitive niece when he rendezvoused with his sister and her husband.

"Do you hear that?" Bail asked. Indeed, somewhere in the jungle, a soft cry could be heard. The two ran towards it, and saw three bodies on the ground, dead; and a small infant sobbing for her mother.

"Take the child to Tatooine to be trained by Master Kenobi, we will. Her future clouded, yet great things I sense in this young one's future." Yoda said, as they burned the bodies of the child's family.

"Did they ever give her a name?"

"Callie Starsand, her name is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Very good, Callie, just keep that stance whenever you feel your energy begin to drain"

Callie nodded, and stood back up, while letting the training stick fall to the sandy ground. About five years had passed since the rise of the Empire, and Callie was training nonstop all day. She sighed and rubbed her hand through her brown hair.

"Master, when can we take a break? I wanted to try to fix that old droid the jawas sold to us." She asked.

"You can take one now. Just make sure to stay away from the Sand People."

Callie smiled and ran to her room. It was small, but she didn't mind. Parts of droids and scrap metal littered the floor and desk, as well as a few scattered cloths and the few toys she had, which were only three dolls and one Ewok bear. She went over to the corner near the desk, and pulled a sheet off of what she was currently working on: an astro droid.

As she began to polish the parts to the droid, her head began to hurt. Callie saw Obi-Wan walk into her room as he said, "Come, young one, there is someone who needs our help."

~SW~

"Biggs, are you sure we aren't lost?" Luke asked. They had just gone for a walk, and the two boys soon found themselves unable to see the moister farm. The only thing that worried them, was that the Sand People hunted near here, and the usual sandstorms that come out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, Luke, I'm sure if we can get to higher ground, then we may be able to see the farms or even one of the nearby towns." The older boy said giving the five year old boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Luke smiled, "You're right, we'll be fine, as long as we don't run into any-" Luke froze in his tracks and frowned, "-Sand People!" The two boys ran as fast as they could but the raiders easily gained on them. They were almost to the caves, where they knew there were holes that only creatures of their size could get into.

They were almost there; until the Sand People shot their riffle blaster. The lazer hit Biggs' leg, and he fell over. The Sand People were going to get him; he was toast.

"Get up!" Biggs looked up and saw a man with strange robes quickly helping him off of the ground. "Run" the man said, and the boy didn't ask any questions. He and Luke ran into the nearest cave, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring in both fear and confidence towards the opening.

"Who are you?" Luke asked. She had brown hair and a white dress, and looked to be his age. She smiled and put her finger over her mouth signaling them to be quiet.

The three kids waited for a while, until Obi-Wan poked his head in, "The raiders are gone, you can come out now."

~SW~

Obi-Wan introduced himself to Luke and Biggs as Ben Kenobi, while Callie was able to introduce herself with her own name – Callie Starsand.

When they were walking towards the moister farm where Luke lived, Biggs began to ask Obi-Wan if he had traveled to other planets.

"Yes, I have. But that was a long time ago. I haven't leaved Tatooine since I became Callie's guardian; which was about five or six years ago." He answered, careful not to expose that he used to be a Jedi of the Old Republic. Meanwhile, Luke and Callie were having a conversation of their own.

"So you never knew your parents either?"

"Nope, I've been living with Ben for as long as I can remember. He told me that my parents were killed at the end of the Clone Wars, and he had found me. Ben's been teaching me."

"Teaching you in what, Callie?"

" Umm… In mechanics." She knew that she had to keep the fact tat she was a jedi a secret, or else the Empire could hunt her down.

About fifteen minutes passed, and they arrived at the Moister farm. "Will I see you two again?" Callie asked. She had gotten to know them, and had been by herself for almost her entire life – save for Obi-Wan and the Jawas.

Luke turned to her, "Of course, we're friends now."


	3. Chapter 3

Two and a half years later…

Seven-year-old Callie sighed as the looked at the almost complete droid. This close to finish building her very own astro droid, and she was missing a part. The part in question was a battery charge so the droid could have emergency energy incase of a malfunction. She didn't know where to get one, since the Jawas rarely came up this far into the mountains, and she doubted Luke or Biggs' families would be able to spare parts. The only other option was to go into one of the nearby towns, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to go near them, mostly since there were thieves and criminals; at least that's what Obi-Wan told her.

"Callie, weren't you supposed to meet your friends today?"

"Oh man, I forgot!" Callie then put the sheet over the droid, slipped on her sandals, and ran out of her room, "Thanks for reminding me, master."

Obi-Wan chuckled as they walked out the door, "Just remember to meet me at the meeting point before it gets too dark. The Sand People have been getting restless since the Imperials have begun to walk around the area. Also, don't tell anyone – not even your friends – that you are a Jedi."

"Ok master," Callie rolled her eyes. He had told her the same things over and over since she had begun to play with Luke and Biggs when she was five. When they were close enough, she waved, and ran off to the moister farm. Luke's uncle had never liked Obi-Wan, and had nearly told Callie to never come back during the first couple of weeks she had become friends with the boys. But his aunt made him change his mind over time. However, both Luke and Callie had asked all three adults why, but they would never answer.

"Hey Cal." Biggs said when they saw her. The two had almost always called her 'Cal'.

"Biggs, Luke." She greeted them.

"Why are you sad?" Luke asked, tilting his head. He somehow always knew if someone was sad, angry, or unhappy.

"I've been working on a droid for a while, but I'm missing a part. I wouldn't worry about it though; the Jawas usually come next week, they may have the part." The last sentence she said quickly once she saw Luke and Biggs' faces. "Anyway, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well," Biggs spoke up as they walked into Luke's room, "I got this cool holo from an old machine part shop owner when my dad and I were in Mos Eisley. Apparently, he used to own a slave kid, and the kid won a Podrace when he was nine years old, and he won his freedom too." He said with awe.

"Are you sure it isn't some lowlife trying to rip you off of your credits?" Luke asked, obviously thinking that it was a scam that his uncle told him to watch out for.

"No, it's true. This holo holds all of the Podraces going back to before the Clone Wars." He turned it on, and scrolled through the screens, until he found the information, "listen to this."

The older boy began to read the holo, and the information didn't really impress Luke – until he heard a name. "…And the first human child that has ever been able to win a Mos Eisley race, is nine year old Anakin Skywalker, who-"

"Wait! Isn't that your last name, Luke?" Cal asked as both her and Luke jolted up from lying on the ground.

"Yeah. I wonder if this Anakin Skywalker is my father, or a relative of mine. Does it say where he lives now?"

"No, it says he left the planet as a soon after with a group his pod was representing and never came back. It did say, however, he 'went on to do great things'. Hmmm, what do you guys think that means?" Biggs asked.

"I don't know; but the name Anakin does sound familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." Callie said. Anakin. Just where had she heard that name?

"Kids, it's time for lunch."

"Coming Aunt Beru! We had better get going, we'll read more after." Luke said helping Callie up.

"Hey, I'm the one who's reading." Biggs said as they walked into the kitchen.

~SW~

As they walked back into Luke's room, Biggs face lit up. "I have an idea! Why don't we build our own racer?"

"There are a few things wrong with that: Where would we race it? How would we be able to race without our parents or guardians finding out? How would we build it? And who could we race?" Callie asked.

"Easy; we could use the spare parts we all have, and race in Beggar's Canyon. Also, we could race that gang in Anchorhead. Not to mention, I could keep it in my garage since my folks are used to me building things like that."

"But Biggs, we aren't aloud to go into Anchorhead." Luke said.

"Not yet. Cal's birthday is three days after tomorrow, yours is in a month, and my parents said I can go into the nearby towns – Anchorhead being one of them – when by birthday passes in three months."

"I still have a bad feeling about this. Do you even know how to build any machine becides water vaporaters, small droids, or toys?" Callie asked trying to talk her friend out of it.

"Kinda, but you and Luke know your way around this area. You, Cal, could build it with Luke as your helper, and both Luke and I could pilot it. It's perfect!"

"I still don't know. It still doesn't seem safe. I say we should vote."

"There are three of us, so two out of three wins. All in favor of building a racer?" As Biggs said that, both he and Luke raised their hands.

"Not you too." Callie thought Luke would be with her on this.

"Sorry, Cal, but it does sound fun. And both Biggs and I want to become pilots when we're older, so this'll be great practice." Luke explained shyly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going with you two on this adventure. It's getting late; I had better get home." She said as she walked out of Luke's room. Once she got to the door to the farm house, she ran to the meeting place her and Obi-Wan had picked. When she saw he wasn't there, she decided to just run home.

~SW~

"I guess she really is against this plan. The suns aren't even setting." Luke said as Biggs nodded his head sadly.

Did they just loose one of their friends?


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, and Callie hadn't left her home. She was either working on her machines or practicing with the force or a training stick. Obi-Wan saw the change in his apprentice's schedule, and her attitude. She barely spoke, and locked herself in her room more and more during the time she would be at the moisture farms.

"Callie, are you ok?" He asked as he knocked on the door. No response. "Callie?"

"…What…" She asked from behind. She soon unlocked it.

"How come you haven't gone to see Luke or Biggs? They must be worried you don't like them anymore."

"They wouldn't notice. They're too caught up in their racing to even notice."

"What racing?"

"They read about a boy from here who one a podrace, and now they're talking about building their own. They won't listen…"

"Well, why don't you go and see them? Maybe you three can build something else?"

"I doubt it…" She then closed the door and lied down, and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was sitting in the other room, thinking. He had never seen his apprentice so cut off. She usually tries to skip training to play with Luke and Biggs; but now all she ever does is stay locked up in her room.

He closed his eyes as he began to meditate, felt a presence he hadn't sensed in a long time. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled, "Hello there, Master Oui-Gon."

"Obi-Wan, I have something urgent that I must tell you."

~SW~

"No, Biggs, that part goes here." Luke said as he tried to instruct his friend. They had been trying to build a pod using some blueprints his father had.

"This is harder than I thought. Maybe we should give up, like Cal said."

"Yeah… I really miss her. And now that I think about it, maybe she was right about it being dangerous. That Anakin kid was the only human to ever survive a podrace." Luke said as the boys sat down.

"I haven't seen Cal in a while. You think we hurt her feelings?"

"I guess so, but can feelings get hurt that easy?"

Biggs shook his head, "She's a girl, so she's different from us. Must be a girl thing or something."

"Really, weird. So how do you think we can cheer her up?" Luke asked, hopeful to get one of his best friends back.

"Her birthday's the day after tomorrow; we could get something she's really wanted. Think Luke, what's the one thing Callie either needs for her machines or wants?"

"Well, she did say that she needs a part for that droid she's building. The only part that I can think of that's hard to find is a battery charge. The Jawas are coming tomorrow, we can check if they have any."

"Then it's settled. I'll be back here tomorrow morning with some credits, you get some too. We'll add them up and buy Cal a birthday present that'll win back out friendship."

_**The Next Day…**_

The duo had barely enough to buy the part from the Jawas, but they had one more problem: How would they be able to get it to Callie?

"Biggs?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Callie will come to us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling."

"Once again, what do you mean?"

Luke sighed, "Ever get a feeling that something is going to happen?"

"Nope. Sorry Luke, but I honestly think you're wrong. But if you insist, I'll be here tomorrow morning at dawn."

~SW~

"Luke! Biggs! Come inside, quick!" Owen called out to the two boys. The Imperial troops had been searching the farm for an escaped boy and Wookie that had escaped the Academy, and they think he might be hiding on planet. An hour passed before they finished searching, and they finally left. Luke then thought he could sense two people hiding near by, and smiled when he reconized one of them.

When his aunt and uncle went inside, he looked toward it, and called out, "I know you guys are there."

Callie and Obi-Wan came out of hiding. Obi-Wan had been told by his former master, whom had become one with the Force long ago, about the searches, and had been waiting incase the Imperial clones had decided to attack the farm. Luke and Biggs ran up to Callie.

"Cal, where have you been?" Biggs asked.

"I didn't want to get in the way of your podrace building."

"You wouldn't have gotten in the way; in fact we decided to just scrap the project." He told her as Luke nodded, and took out a package.

"Here, Cal, happy birthday."

Callie opened it up, and took out the battery charge. "A battery charge? This is what I need for the droid! Thanks you guys! You're the best friends ever!" She exclaimed as she hugged them.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie spent the rest of the day helping the Lars clean up after the Imperials searched the farm. She learned that both Luke and Biggs disbanded their podrace idea, but soon came up with the idea to build a land speeder.

"Once again, you two come up with the strangest ideas." Cal said to the boys as she shook her head. The three kids were told to stay indoors, as the search party may come back.

"I think it may be a great idea, not crazy. Just think about all the places we could go, all the people we could race." Luke trailed off.

"Not the racing again."

"Don't worry, Cal, Luke and I will probably wait a few years this time." Biggs reassured her.

Since the three couldn't go outside, they resorted to watching holo videos and tinkering with droids. The suns soon began to set and they had to say goodbye. Callie ran as fast as she could to the meeting spot, and started to finish up the droid with the battery charge Luke and Biggs got her as soon as both she and Obi-Wan returned.

~SW~

The three played together - while giving the adults headachs from the few adventures they had – until one day when both Luke and Callie were ten years old.

"Callie?"

"Yes master?" Callie and her droid, R3-D7, had been working on a machine part for the land speeder Luke and Biggs were repairing.

"I think it's time you begin to work on your lightsaber. You are past the training level most apprentices of the Old Republic built theirs. Plus I think you may be a lot safer while going on your adventures." Callie blushed as he said that last sentence. How did he know that she and her friends sometimes snuck off to go who knows where?

~SW~

Callie met up with Biggs moments later with R3 in tow outside the Lars' moister farm. When they entered the farm, however, they couldn't find Luke.

"Where do you think he could be? We've checked just about everywhere." Callie said to the older boy who kept looking around.

"I don't know, Cal, but I doubt Luke is playing hide and go seek. Did we check where the land speeder is?"

"Yep, but we haven't looked for him in the kitchen. Maybe his uncle and aunt know." They then headed in there and were shocked to find out what had happened.

"What!? Luke ran away?" They both said at the same time. Turn's out, Luke and his uncle had gotten into an argument when the boy asked about his father. His aunt and uncle were already starting a search party with Biggs' parents and some of the other farmers.

"I'll go tell Ben. Luke may have found his way into the mountains where I live." Callie said to Biggs. They knew that Owen wasn't fond of her teacher and guardian.

"I'll come with you. The Kyat Dragons usually get very angry these days." Biggs said. Callie reluctantly agreed. As they walked out of the farm house, they ran into someone.

"Hey Biggs, Shorty."

"Hey Windy, Deak; sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry now, so could you please let us by-"

"-And stop calling me shorty!" Callie cut Biggs off. Windy and Deak were one of their friends, but they really ticked Callie off at times because of the nickname they and some of the other kids came up with for her because she was shorter than them.

"We can't help it if you're short. Anyway, did you guys hear what happened to Luke?" Windy asked.

"Yep, and we were just about to check our hangouts for him. Tell the grown ups that we'll be back soon." Biggs said, hopping to not have the two tag along. He knew that Callie didn't like it if many people knew where she liver, but he didn't know why. They then found Obi-Wan at the base of the mountain, and told him.

"You kids should head back; I'll search for him in the area." He said before they ran back the way they came.

About a half an hour later, Callie, Biggs, Deak, and Windy were searching just outside the farm.

"How can we even be sure if Luke is near the farm?" Deak asked.

"We'll have to cover more ground. Callie and I will search near the Dune Sea, you two stay here incase he does come back." Biggs said, "Windy, you're in charge until one of our parents comes back." The two boys nodded as Callie and Biggs walked off.

"I'm surprised they listen to you; they never listen to the rest of us."

"Windy acts like a follower, I'd call Deak a follower of a follower." Biggs said. When they got close to the mountains on the outskirts of the Dune Sea, Callie began to hear something far off into the distance.

"Uh, Biggs, do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. Doesn't that sound like rumbling?" Callie said as it got closer. Biggs began to hear it too and took out his binoculars.

As soon as he saw what was making all the noise, he turned to the younger girl, "Run Cal! Stampede!" Callie didn't have to be told twice. A herd of Bantha were quickly inching their way.

The two couldn't run fast enough. Callie questioned herself on whether or not to use the Force to quicken her speed and strength, but didn't have any time to make a choice. The two were soon separated.

"Biggs!" Callie screamed as fear began to over take her. Where was her friend? And how could they get out of there alive? She looked towards the rocks, and said to herself, "Maybe I can climb on the rocks." She began to run diagonaly, and force jumped onto the closest rock. Callie began to climb it, and searched for her friend once she was high enough.

"Biggs!?" Callie called out. Once she spotted him on one of the lower rocks, obviously trying to do the same as her, she reached out with the Force, and lifted him up.

"How were you able to do that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I was born with it. Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Only Ben, you, and maybe Luke's uncle know." She pleaded.

"I promise." He said, smiling. However, the two were interrupted by a roar, "Hide." Biggs said to Callie. They found a small cave, and crouched into it. They looked to see what looked like a dragon walking by. When it was gone, they got out.

"What was that?" Callie asked when she found her voice.

"A Kyat Dragon. It must be what set that stampede. We had better get back to the farm."


	6. Chapter 6

It was night time when Callie and Biggs got back to the Lars' farm, they found that the main search party had found Luke on the ground. He claimed there was another boy named Ani and fought a Krayt Dragon. "It must be the same one we saw." Biggs said. As Luke told them this, none of the adults believed him.

"But there really was another boy, and I did fight a Krayt Dragon, honest." He argued.

It was almost midnight, and Luke's aunt insisted that Callie and Biggs stay the night since their homes were farther away. Callie told Obi-Wan using a com link he had given her, while Biggs used the Lars'.

They set up mats in Luke's room, and talked about the day.; leaving out Callie's Force grip that saved Biggs.

"So you saw the Dragon too?"

"Yep, but only for a moment. We most likely saw it before you fought it." Biggs said.

"I still wonder what happened to Ani. We had so much in common too. You guys would have liked him." Luke said.

"By so much in common, do you mean the distinct ideas for getting us in trouble?" Callie joked.

The three of them laughed until Beru told them it was late. They all groaned and fell asleep.

~SW~

**Across the galaxy on the forest moon of Endor…**

"Ryan! Run!" Raene Lightspace shouted to a twelve year old boy with blond/brown hair and blue eyes. He nodded and ran as fast as he could. He and the blue Twi'lek had been training with their lightsabers when Imperial troops ambushed them.

Ryan heard the Imps fire their blasters, but he kept running. When he found a thicket that was big enough, he hid there. The troops went away, and Ryan came out. He looked around, "Master? Raene?!" He shouted. No, she couldn't be gone. She had raised him, taught him everything he knew. She was like a mother to him.

"Raene!" He said, some tears started to leak out of his eyes. Even though he was adopted, she was still like a mother to him. Ryan came to a small clearing in the trees and saw her cloak. He soon found her lightsaber. Like his, it was made of steel and had a yellow blade.

"NO!" He shouted.

It was later that night that he felt someone else nearing. He summoned his lightsaber, only to find another human. He was about ten years old, with dark blond hair and blue eyes. The boy said his name was Ani.

"Ani? Isn't that a girl's name?" Ryan thought.

"It's just what most call me. Follow me. I know someone who might be able to help you." He then began to walk. Ryan decided to follow him since he had literally nothing to loose.

When he got to a space shuttle, he realized that he was alone. "Ani?" Ryan said, but he couldn't find him.

"Who are you?" A man who looked to be maybe fifty years old asked.

"My name is Ryan Lightspace."

"Lightspace… I came here to find a Twi'lek Jedi named Raene Lightspace. She is an old friend."

"You mean my master? I'm sorry, but she was killed by some troops a few hours ago." Ryan responded, showing him the cloak and lightsaber.

"Come with me; I'm part of the rebel alliance and one of the last Jedi."


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, this thing still won't work!" Luke exclaimed. It had been a year since he ran away, and both he and Biggs, along with their friend Fixer, were trying to repair a T-16 Skyhopper.

"Let's try connecting these wires, and connect the main engine to the to the back-up generator." Fixer said. Biggs shook his head.

"The engine connecting to the back-up generator may make the skyhopper go too fast for anyone to control." He said as he connected the wires.

"I really wish Cal was here. She's better at this thing." Luke said as he tried – and failed – to get the machine to work.

"Luke, she hasn't been around at all lately. Callie may have other things to do." Fixer stated.

"Yeah but I wish she visited like she used to."

~SW~

Callie practiced her lightsaber tequnique for what seemed the fiftieth time. She hadn't seen Luke or Biggs or any of their friends in about two months.

"Master," Callie said as she turned the purple blade off, "When can I see my friends again. It's been two months."

Obi-Wan sighed. She didn't know that he was only trying to protect her. He knew about Luke's father, and didn't want history to repeat itself. He feared that if she got closer to the boy, and something bad were to happen, then there would be a new dark lord. A Jedi's life may be filled with peace, but it is also dangerous. Even people who were never trained in the Jedi arts are put between the path of Light and Darkness, and it can shift at the slightest bit of fear, hate, or sadness.

He knew, however, she would find someway to get out of training and sneak off. Her, along with Luke and Biggs, had been doing that since they met. Running off with out permission to who knows where, and coming back at the end of the day with bruises, cuts, and a new story to tell.

"Ok, finish the exercise, then you can go."

~SW~

"Hey! Fixer! Luke! Biggs!" Callie yelled when she saw them.

"Cal! Where have you been?" Fixer asked.

"My teacher decided to keep me at my lessons. Ben's hiding something, but I don't know what."

"Cal, we need your help on a skyhopper. It won't run." Luke said.

"Did you try connecting the main engine with the back-up generator? If it doesn't have enough power, then it won't run that well."

"Told you so." Fixer said to Biggs, who just gave a "humph".

For the rest of the day, they talked about what had been happening during the past two months. Callie was amazed that Luke's uncle let them even work on the T-16.

When it came time to leave, the boys asked if she would be back, and Cal promised she would.

~SW~

**Seven Years Later…**

"I heard the news!" eighteen year old Callie shouted as she got to Tosche Station.

"You heard right, Cal, Tank and I were accepted into the Imperial Academy." Biggs said.

"I may not have scored high enough to become a pilot, but I'll still get to be able to serve for the Empire." Tank sighed, but gave his friends a smile.

Even though she was smiling and was happy for her two friends, Callie was also worried. She never really like the Empire since Obi-Wan had told her the truth about what had happened during the Clone Wars, and she had promised to never tell anyone until the time was right. No, scratch that part about her not liking the Empire, she downright hated it.

Callie sat with them and talked with Camie, one of their other friends, while Deak, Windy, and Fixer talked with Biggs and Tank.

"I wonder where Luke is, he should have been here by now." Callie said after about twenty minutes passed.

Windy shrugged, "Wormy is probably being held up on the farm as usual. He'll be here, don't worry Shorty."

Callie glared at Windy, "I am not that short anymore."

Deak looked over, "But you're still shorter than us Cal."

"Ok, ok, can the three of you please not have one of your daily fights? We want our last day with Biggs and Tank to be a happy day." Camie said as she saw Callie fight the urge to hit the two boys. The three nodded as Biggs, Fixer, and Tank laughed.

"'Man I'm sure going to miss you guys." Tank said when they calmed down.

"Yeah, we all had some crazy adventures when we were younger." Biggs said, "Cal, remember when Luke ran away, and we got caught in a Bantha stampede?"

"How could I forget? That was when I saved you by helping you onto the rocks." Callie and Biggs decided to just tell everyone she had pulled him onto the rocks since Callie made him promise to never tell anyone about her ability to use the Force.

When Luke got there, they decided to go racing in Beggar's Canyon. They raced a few times, and now it was Callie against Biggs and Luke. "I don't want you two to go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" she shouted to her best friends. And they didn't. Luke and Biggs were neck and neck, while Callie was behind by about three inches. They were rounding a corner when…

"Biggs lookout!" Luke shouted as they were ambushed by some Tusken Raiders. Their t-16 Skyhoppers stopped, and Luke and Biggs grabbed their blasters. Callie jumped out of hers, and put her hand on her lightsaber. She managed to lead a few raiders to another part of the canyon and attacked. However, as more came, she began to run back to her friends, replacing the purple blade with a small blaster. The three managed to send the few that were left in retreat, and caught their breath.

"Biggs, you're hurt." Callie said, "We have to get him back to Anchorhead."

"But the shortest way out of Beggar's Canyon is through Diablo's Cut; we'll never be able to get through quick enough with all those sharp turns and obsticals."

"I won't but you can. You're one of the best pilots out of all of us, you can make it."

"But if I take one of the T-16s, then what about the other?"

"I'll hook it up to mine, and get through the canyon through the normal path, and meet you two at Tosche Station."

"Ok, just be careful Cal, the Sand People might come back." Luke said as he lifted their older friend onto his Skyhopper, and rode off through Diablo's Cut.

~SW~

A few hours later, they were all sitting down at the station, when Tatooine's twin suns began to set. When Biggs, Luke, and Callie got to Biggs' family's farm, they said their goodbyes.

"Guess this is goodbye, Biggs." Luke said as he hugged his friend.

"See you Luke, hope you get into the Academy next year." Biggs said, then turned to Callie, "And you, Cal, try making sure you don't come across any more Sand People when no one's around."

"That only happened one time – never mind. See ya later Biggs, take care." She said as she gave him a hug.

As they got closer to the Lars' farm, Callie looked at her friend, "You really want to go join the Imperial academy?"

"Of course. It's always been my dream to become a pilot and fly away from here. But my uncle thinks differently."

"He's just trying to protect you. He may not even like the Empire. And frankly, I don't either." They then came to the Lars' farm. "See you later, Luke; Ben want's me to help out with a few things."

"Ok, see you around."

~SW~

A little later, Callie was lying down on her bed, thinking about all the times she spent with Luke, Biggs, and their other friends. She even remembered the time when She, Biggs, and Luke met during that Tusken Raider attack when she was five. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a beep.

"I'm ok R3. Just sad I won't be able to see Biggs again." Callie had managed to figure out what Astro droids could say since she had been with R3 nearly her entire life.

Callie sighed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~SW~

About a year later, Callie was on her way to Anchorhead with R3 in tow, when she saw something in the sky. Se took out her binoculars and saw two ships.

"A battle?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Callie sighed. No one except Luke believed her about the two ships battling over Tatooine. Camie, Fixer, and Biggs – whom had returned for a short visit - didn't, however.

"I can't believe Fixer thought we were lying!" Luke complained. He and Callie were waiting near the outskirts of the station, where Biggs told them to wait.

"Well, that's Fixer for you; always thinking that the Outer Rim territories are too abandoned to even give a care about by the Emperor or the Rebels." Luke looked at Callie.

"Wonder what's taking Biggs so long."

"It's been a year since he left. He's probably caught up in telling one of his stories about life outside the planet. I'm starting to wish Ben would let me to go into space, but he won't allow it." Callie said with a sigh.

"I can't wait 'till next year. I at least want to be able to to pilot an actual ship-"

"But the only place to earn a ship that's actually known is the academy. You know your uncle won't allow it. Heck, he'll most likely ban Biggs from the farm if he tries to take you with him." Callie said. They talked a bit more, both getting frustrated. Luke because Cal kept telling him it may not happen, and Callie because he just wouldn't stop thinking ideas on how he could join.

"Please don't tell me you two are going to start arguing on the one day I visit." They turned around to see Biggs.

"Don't worry, we won't." Callie said.

They both told Biggs about what had happened on Tatooine in the year he had been away. Luke then began to tell about how he almost fried his skyhopper.

"Owen?" Biggs asked.

"He was furious. You should have seen him Biggs, I swear he had steam coming out of his ears." Callie said. The three of them laughed.

"He ended up grounding me for the whole season. It was fantastic." Luke said as he began to calm down.

"You gotta take it easy, Luke. You may be the best bushside pilot this side of Mos Isley, but, well, those skyhoppers are dangerous."

"So yours blew up, that was only one time." Callie said.

"I've missed you kids." Biggs said.

"Yeah, well, things haven't been the sam without you Biggs. It's been so quiet." Luke said looking down.

"Luke, Cal, I didn't come back just to say goodbye. I shouldn't tell you two this but you're the only ones I can trust. See, I may never come back and I just want at least someone to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did something happen?"

"I made some friends at the academy. When the frigate leaves the academy, I'm going to jump ship and join the alliance." He explained.

"The rebellion?!" Luke blurted out. Callie and Biggs covered his mouth and told him to be quiet. They were still close to town after all. He pried their hands and said, "I'm quiet, I'm quiet, see how quiet I am? You can barely hear me." He whispered.

Biggs then began to tell them how he plans to join, telling them about his friend's friend whose in the Rebel Alliance. "I know it's a long shot, but if I don't find them I will do whatever I can on my own. It's what we've talked about, I'm not going to wait for the Empire to draft me into service. The rebellion is spreading, and I'm going to be on the side I believe in."

"Yeah, meanwhile I'm stuck here, and so is Callie."

"The two of you will get your chance to get off this rock. Luke, you're going to the academy next term, aren't you?"

"Not likely, I had to cancel my application. My uncle needs me."

"The sand people have been getting really crazy. Luke's uncle says he needs him for one more season. You do remember how rough they were before you left, right?" Callie said, remembering how they were attacked in Beggar's Canyon.

"I wish I was going. Are you going to be around long?"

"Nope. Leaving in the morning."

"I guess I won't see you." Luke said, frowning.

"Maybe someday." Biggs said, trying to comfort the younger boy, "I'll keep a lookout."

The three then said goodbye, Luke saying that he'll be in the academy next year, and Callie saying that they'll see each other again.

"Want a ride home Cal?" Luke asked.

"No thanks. It's not too far. You might want to get going before your uncle finds out you ditched work early."

"Ok, see you."

~SW~

Callie blocked the stun lazer from the training droid. It had only been an hour or two, and she still felt like something wasn't right. She knew she and Luke saw that battle. Or, was it just their imagination from wanting to leave Tatooine? She didn't know.

~SW~

Across the galaxy, on the moon of Yavin 4, a blue haired man that was about 21 years old was meditating. During that time, he had seen visions of what he assumed were his parents.

His dad had dark blond hair and blue eyes, his mom brown hair and brown eyes. He couldn't hear their voices, just see their faces of when he assumed they said goodbye.

He ran a hand through his hair. It used to be brown with bits of blond. He had dyed his hair when he turned 17, in honor of his departed foster mother and master in the Force, Raene Lightspace. She was a Twi'lek that was the same shade of blue, and had allowed him to have her last name since he didn't know who his real parents were.

"General Lightspace!" Wedge Antilles said, walking in with worry in his voice.

"Honestly Wedge, we've been friends since I came to the alliance with my second master. There's no need for formalities."

"Sorry, Ryan, but there's been an emergency. A few hours ago, we lost contact with Princess Leia's ship. We waited in case it was just a dead zone since she's in the Outer Rim, but a distress signal came up a few minutes ago."

Ryan's eyes widened. Princess Leia was his first friend when he joined the alliance. She was like a little sister to him. She couldn't be gone, could she?


	9. Chapter 9

Callie looked at her master with confusion. He had senced something and told her and R3 to come with him. "Master, Why are we in Tusken Raider territory?" She asked. He had told her to stay away from this area, so why were they going in now?

"You'll see. Is R3 still tracking for raiders?"

"Yeah, he is." Callie was climbing over a big rock when she heard a raider call out a battle cry in the distance. Callie put her cloak hood over her head as Obi-Wan did the same. Callie stayed back a few paces while he kept walking. He used the Force to make a Kryat Dragon roar, and she saw some of the raiders flee. Callie looked around to see who-or what-had come close to their camps. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure on the ground, "Luke!"

She rushed over as Obi-Wan knelt down to check on him. Callie stared. How could he be so foolish to go into Tusken Raider land? Never mind that, what would make him go there.

Obi-Wan looked over and put his hood down, and said, "Hello there. Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid" Callie looked over to where he was looking at, and saw a blue astro droid. The droid beeped and Obi-Wan replied, "Oh, he'll be alright." They turned towards Luke, and saw that he was coming to.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked as he sat up.

"Rest easy son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you." He said as Callie helped him sit on a nearby rock.

"So tell us, young, Luke, what brings you out here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke gestured to the droid, "This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master; but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before – well, except for R3. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, is he a relative of yours?" He said.

Obi-Wan thought for a second, staring at said droid. "Obi-Wan Kenobi… Obi-Wan… Now that's a name I've not heard in a long, long time from anyone else." He looked at Callie, then back towards Luke.

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, not yet."

"You know him?"

"Of course I do; he's me. I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since before you and Callie have been born. She's the only one who had called me 'Obi-Wan' since I came to Tatooine."

"Well then the droid does belong to you." Luke said. Callie walked up to it and read it's number, which said R2-D2.

"I don't seem to remember owning a droid. Interesting."

"Maybe it belonged to someone who was close to you? If that's the case, then the droid might feel like it belongs to you too." Callie said, knowing that the droid belonged to Luke's father, she knew that Obi-Wan did too.

A raider cry then shot through the canyon. Obi-Wan stood up from the rock, "We'd better get indoors. Sand people are easily startled, but they'll be back, and in greater numbers." R2 then beeped.

"Really?!" she said as she understood the beeps.

"Threepio." Luke said as he walked some ways to find the golden droid.

~SW~

Back at the hut, Callie worked on fixing up Threepio, whose arm had been ripped off in the Sand People encounter, while her master told Luke about how his father fought in the Clone Wars and was "murdered" by Darth Vader. Luke then told them that R2 had a message for him, but he couldn't get the whole thing.

"I seem to have found it." Obi-Wan said as a girl about Callie and Luke's age appeared in a hologram.

"_General Kenobi; years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, Now he begs you to help him in the struggle of the Empire. I regret that I am not able to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderran has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory system of this R2 unit – My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderran. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

They watched as the girl looked to the side as if she was in trouble and the hologram ended. All three of them were silent for a moment, until Obi-Wan looked towards Luke, "You must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to come with Callie and me to Alderran."

"Alderran?! I'm not going to Alderran, it's late, I've got to get home, I'm already in for it as it is-"

"I need you help Luke, she needs you help. I'm getting too old for this thing and Callie won't be able to do much on her own yet."

"My master's right about that. I'm not too good when it come to my Force powers, even if I've been training all my life."

Luke thought for a moment, "I can't get involved, I've got work to do."

"-But I thought you wanted to get off of Tatooine." Callie said.

"Cal, listen, it's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here… "

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-Wan said.

"My uncle… How am I ever gonna explain this."

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Obi-Wan said.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. Y-you can get a transport there to Mos Eisely or where ever you're going."

"You must do what you think what's right of course." Obi-Wan replied. Callie looked at her childhood friend. Didn't he tell her and Biggs two days ago that he wanted to fly away from here?

~SW~

As Callie began to pack what few things she had, she felt Luke walk in. "You're really going too?" He asked.

"Well of course, I have to. My training isn't complete and it's my job to help my master as much as I can, that includes the Rebellion." Callie replied as she put a few of R3's spare parts in her bag, "And I guess you're staying here until your uncle allows you to go to the academy in about another twenty years?"

"He promised I'd go next season-"

"That's what he's been saying since Biggs and Tank left. What ever happened to the friend I knew that would help others, who would get off the planet to travel to others at the first given chance?" Callie said when she finished packing. She didn't wait for a reply and walked out.

~SW~

"Wait Luke! It's too dangerous!"

"Luke, come back!" Callie and Obi-Wan shouted as he hopped into his speeder and went off. They had just found some Jawas slaughtered by Storm Troopers. The same Jawa who had sold R2 and Threepio to the Lars.

"Blast, Luke." Callie muttered under her breath. R3 rolled up to her and beeped. "I'm fine, R3, but I'm worried about what he'll find. For all we know, some troopers may still be around the farm." They then began to make a fire, and saw him coming back a little while later.

"There's nothing you could do, Luke, had you been there. You'd be killed too." Obi-Wan said. Callie stayed back. She knew what it was like to have her family killed. Even though she was only months old at the time of Order 66, she still remembered seeing her parents and uncle lying on the ground while she lay safely in a bush nearby. Callie smiled slightly when Luke said that he would be going with them, but wondered if it was because he wanted revenge on the Empire. She hoped not, as it could lead him to the Dark Side


End file.
